Niewinny zakład
by Salut-chan
Summary: Coś czego nie można wziąć na poważnie, czyli wybacz świecie, że to napisałam. O tym jak Itachi próbuje wygrać nietypowy zakład.


- Przynajmniej ja wiem jak uprawia się seks, nie to co ty Uchiha - wykrzyknął oburzony Deidara, gwałtownie reagując na zaczepki Itachiego.

- Przecież on był największym przystojniakiem w swojej wiosce, mógł mieć każdą i pewnie już nie raz to robił - wtrącił się Kisame, mocno klepiąc Itachiego po posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, na co Kisame wyszczerzył swoje kły w szerokim, przyjacielskim uśmiechu.

- Każdą? - Deidara uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Co powiesz na małe zawody, un?

Itachi lekko zaciekawiony wpatrywał się w blondyna.

- Oczywiście, że się zgodzi - dodał swoje trzy grosze Kisame.

- Uwierzę, że możesz mieć każdego, jeśli przelecisz Tobiego, Uchiha. Jednak jeśli nie uda ci się, to odwołasz swoje słowa! - Rzucił wyzwanie Deidara pochylając się do przodu, i kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

Zadziwiające, ale Kisame siedział cicho najwyraźniej nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

- Stawiam milion Yenów na to, że mu się nie uda - Hidan, był jak zwykle bez grosza przy, oddanej Yashinowi duszy, więc najwyraźniej postanowił postawić pieniądze swojego partnera. - Przecież Tobi jest aseksualny.

- Zgoda - stwierdził beznamiętnie Itachi, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Dla wojowników ninja honor jest najważniejszy, nawet dla tych zbiegłych. Właściwie dla niektórych missing-nin duma jest ważniejsza niż dla jakiegoś tam chunina. Właśnie dlatego Itachi do tego głupiego zakładu zabrał się już następnego dnia, będąc niezwykle poważnym, co niebywale rozbawił pozostałych członków organizacji zwanej Akatsuki.

Pierwszą częścią operacji Itachiego roboczo zwanej „Przelecieć Tobiego i utrzeć nosa tej głupiej artystycznej blondynce nosa" były delikatne gest w skierowane w stronę nic nie spodziewającego się, zamaskowanego, przygłupiego mężczyzny.

Jednak Tobi nie jest zbyt uważny ani inteligentny, więc nie zrozumiał zawartej w tych gestach propozycji. Uchiha nie poddawał się mimo coraz większej ilości stłuczonych naczyń (dziwnym trafem, gdy próbował na Tobim swoich sztuczek, on zawsze coś trzymał i upuszczał kiedy tylko Itachi się zbliżył) jednak, gdy został zniszczony ulubiony kubek lideram musiał dać za wygraną.

Czas przestać bawić się w genina i zrobić coś jak porządny chunin.

Itachi namierzył swój cel, gdy Tobi wychodził z łaźni dzielnie ściskając ręcznik, którym zakrył swoje strategiczne miejsca. Uchicha zbliżał się do niego próbując seksownie poruszać się. By jego plan zadziałał pozbył się koszulki i pokazał światu swoją umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, niczym Hidan, oraz rozpuścił włosy, które powiewały za nim jak za Roszpunką. Cały czas wpatrywał się w Tobiego zastanawiając się, czemu on nawet kąpie się w tej idiotycznej masce, aż wyrównał się z nim, prawie go mijając. Teraz! Zrobił krok w bok, wpadając na niczego nie spodziewającego się Tobiego, jednocześnie zbliżając dłoń do jego krocza. jednak przerażony Tobi krzyknął tylko „Przepraszam, Uchiha-san!" i uciekł w popłochu. Zapomniany ręcznik leżał na podłodze.

Następnego dnia cała organizacja wiedziała o jego niepowodzeniach. Nawet Pain i Konan wyleźli ze swoich komnat rozkoszy by zaproponować mu, że pokażą na origami w jaki sposób powinno się zabrać za uwodzenie. Itachi odmówił, chociaż korciło go by skorzystać z tej lekcji, jednak śmiech innych członków (nawet Sasoriego, od kiedy on śmieje się publicznie!) stanowczo odradziła mu to rozwiązanie.

W końcu Itachi wciąż swoją dumę ma.

Czując, że łatwiej byłoby uwieść mu ścianę, postanowił po prostu zaproponować Tobiemu seks.

- Tobi chcę uprawiać z tobą seks - powiedział Itachi, nie przejmując się duszącym ze śmiechu na kanapie Deidarą.

- Uchiha-san chce uprawiać seks? Tobi się zgadza! - powiedział entuzjastycznie zamaskowany mężczyzna podskakując.

Chwilę potem obaj wyszli zmierzając do sypialni Itachiego.

Cała organizacja, podzielona na dwa fronty - jeden zawierający osoby które nie wierzyły w zwycięstwo Itachiego (Deidara, Hidan, Sasori i Konan) oraz drugi z osobami kibicującymi mu (Kisame, Kakuzu, Pain, Zetsu). Niemniej jedynak wszyscy niecierpliwie czekali na wynik tego niewinnego zakładu.

Trochę później Itachi wraz z Tobim opuścili sypialnię. Itachi dziwnie utykał.

- Udało mi się - oznajmił z triumfem w głosie. - Uprawiałem seks z Tobim!

Deidara niespodziewanie wybuchł śmiechem.

- Przykro mi ale muszę cię zasmucić, Uchicha - powiedział, wcale nie wyglądając jakby było mu przykro. - Ale to ty miałeś przelecieć Tobiego, a wygląda na to, że to on cię przeleciał. Prawda, un? - Spojrzał na Tobiego, który pokiwał głowę.

- Cholera! - zaklął Kakuzu, który miał nadzieję zarobić sporo kasy na tym zakładzie.

Później tego samego dnia, w sypialni Sasoriego.

- Miałeś wspaniały pomysł, Sasori no Danna, by wytłumaczyć Tobiemu na czym polega uprawianie seksu - radośnie przyznał Deidara. - Kto by pomyślał, że on w tym wieku wciąż wierzył, że dzieci znajduje się na polu kapusty.

Blondyn siedzący na kolanach lalkarza pochylił się po pocałunek.

- Może pokarzesz mi jak powinno uprawiać się seks? - wymruczał, pozwalając by Sasori rozpiął jego płaszcz.

Poza siedzibą organizacji, Itachi spacerował, próbując znaleźć trochę spokoju. Jednak nie było mu to dane gdyż na jego drodze stanął nie kto inny jak jego młodszy brat Sasuke.

- Tym razem zemszczę się, za zabicie naszej rodziny - wykrzyknął młodszy Uchiha, przygotowując się do walki.

- „Wybacz Sasuke. Innym razem." - odpowiedział spokojnie, odchodząc mimo nieznośnego bólu w... pewnym miejscu. Tobi był naprawdę entuzjastyczny. I nawet podczas seksu nie zdjął maski...


End file.
